Temporary Bliss
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Kikyo texts Inuyasha to come and spend the night at her house, but Inuyasha doesn't want to-but he still goes. Even knowing the affection is only temporary, and most likely fake, he goes to her house. How did he get this messed up?
1. Temporary Bliss

Temporary Bliss

This is probably the first story I'm really nervous about posting. I just don't think this story is good, but every time I hear this song – I think of this! And, for your guys' information, I refuse to write lemons. I read them from time to time, it's just I have a personal preference not to write them or imagine writing them.

You understand, some of you, right?

D'

I hope so…

So please, even if it is a flame – I NEED the criticism! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hoobastank.

~~Inuyasha~~

While driving down the road, I feel my phone vibrate in the breast pocket of my red shirt and flip it open. Sighing, I read the message.

My place. Now

I read who the message is from.

_Kikyo… _

_Why should I? Why should I just drop what I'm doing just to come over? _

But deep inside, my own conscious answers me.

_Because you __**want**__it, want the beauty of it all – no matter how short. No matter how painful it is in the end._

I shake my head and, after glancing in my review mirror, turn my black SUV around.

**I come over**

**Quarter past two**

**Love in my eyes**

**Blinded by you**

**Just to get a taste of heaven**

**I'm on my knees**

I pull in the apartment driveway and switch the ignition off, not quiet ready to go in. I drop the cell in the cup holder –wouldn't need it anyway- and step out of the car. I walk up the white door and knock once-

The door opens immediately to reveal Kikyo in a silk housecoat, her black locks cascading over her straight shoulders. Her scent wavers up to my nose and I inhale, taking in her clean, watery scent. My eyes lock with her dark orbs, but I can tell there's something behind them. Her red lips are twisted in a playful smile.

Without so much as a hello, she grabs my work tie – jerking me down - and kisses me. Our kiss is short-lived as she breaks away to run down her hallway.

_Walk away. Right now, just go! Right-_

I chase her, vaguely remembering to close the door behind me.

**I can't help it**

**I'm addicted**

**But I can't stand the**

**Pain inflicted**

**In the morning**

**You're not holding on to me**

As expected, I find her in the master bedroom, sitting innocently at the head of the king size bed. I shed some of my clothing and crawl up next to her, wearing only my grey work pants. On my knees, I tower over her as she wraps her arms around my waist, pressing me against her body. I lower my head to capture her lips, feeling her moan against me.

Part of me likes the sensation, knowing she's enjoying this- enjoying me, but the other half… is so confused.

_What's it gonna be Kikyo? Will I be your only one?_

"Kikyo," I whisper against her lips, my claws lazily touching the sensitive skin on her neck.

**Tell me what's the point of doing this every night**

**What you're giving me**

**Is nothing but a heart**

**It's a lullaby**

**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**

**This is the last time**

**Baby, make up your mind**

Instead of answering me, she attacks my lips. I hold her close, not letting my prey escape. Gently, I lay us down on the giant bed and slip her housecoat off, revealing her pearly-white lingerie. I break away from her lips and lean in to whisper in her ear, "Kiikyyooo?..."

I brace myself on my arms, laying on top of her, and look at the woman beneath me, a questioning look in my eyes.

_She knows what I'm asking… Why won't she answer me?_

She keeps her eyes half-lidded and reaches up to caress my cheek. Not looking me in the eye, she breathes out, "Just you, Inuyasha… _Only_ you…"

Doubtful, I lower my head to kiss her again; all the while tainted thoughts crosses my mind: _How can I trust you, Kikyo? How do I know you're telling the truth?_

"Really?" I whimper, then instantly hate myself for exposing weakness.

For half a second, I can feel her hesitation before she once again attacks me with her lips, almost teeth-banging.

**'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed**

**If you keep messing with my head**

**Before I slip under your sheets**

**Can you give me something, please?**

**I can't keep touching you like this**

**If it's just temporary bliss**

**Just temporary bliss**

As we lay on the bed, playing our "game," I can't help but think about how it used to be. We used to go out on lovely dinners and talk for long hours; just being ourselves around each other. Not long after our one-year dating anniversary, I met Kagome, an old (and obviously no longer) friend of Kikyo's. I got to know this girl, really know her, but that's when Kikyo started asking for a different kind of attention.

At first, I was thrilled and eager to dish and deliver that kind of attention out. But now…

**We were on fire**

**Now we're frozen**

**There's no desire**

**Nothing spoken**

**You're just playing**

**I keep waiting for your heart**

**(I keep waiting for ya!)**

Shaking my head, I lean off of the impatient woman and sit on the edge of the bed.

_Why can't I walk away! Why do I keep crawling back to her, answering every petty call from her? I never should've left Kagome-_

A cool hand touches my bare back and caresses my skin in soothing circular motions. I tense as Kikyo braces her knees on either sides of my hips, pressing herself along my back. Still massaging my shoulders, she nips one of my ears and whispers into it, "What's wrong, dear? What's keeping you from enjoying_ us_?"

I look over my shoulder to look at her. Hiding from me, she buries her face between my shoulder blades. Her fingers suggestively squeeze my upper arms; drags her nails down my toned muscles. I jerk my head up and hiss, and she takes this opportunity to kiss my exposed neck.

I smirk at her ministrations.

_Never one to be patient enough for conversation, eh Kikyo?_

**I am fending for the sunshine**

**To show our love in a good light**

**Give me reason**

**I am pleading to the stars**

**(Tell me)**

I twirl around and slam her into the bed.

"Tell me!" I nearly shout into her bewildered face. Her eyes dart from one wrist I have easily captured to the other. Finally, she gazes back at me with a confused face, tears on the verge of spilling and staining her pale cheeks.

"Tell me…" I try in a softer tone. "Why are you doing this to us? To _me?_"

She shakes her head, never letting her eyes drift away from mine.

"Wh-what ever do you mean, love?"

I growl, bringing my face closer until our noses touch.

"You sure damn well know what I'm talking about."

_Tell me. Tell me before my heart decides this little game of yours is pointless and decides to end my life. It has that power, Kikyo, to kill me – and you know that. Why do you keep doing this to me? I come over, we sleep together, and then you kick me out of the house in the morning like I was some stray business man who wandered in uninvited… well, knowing you, you probably invited him to your bed first-_

_Why am I letting you do this to me!_

**Tell me what's the point of doing this every night?**

**What you're giving me**

**Is nothing but a heart**

**It's a lullaby**

**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**

**This is the last time**

**Baby, make up your mind**

I bury my face in the sheets next to her head, trying vainly to ease the stress built up over the years. For three years I've allowed myself to play this cat and mouse game – only to be caught in Kikyo's claws.

"Kikyo, you say you want me, and then you ditch me – what the hell is that?"

The only reaction I get is her tossing her head from side to side in denial. The salty scent of tears reaches my nose deep in her sheets, and I lift my head to see her crying. Even though I may hate what she's doing to me, messing with my mind, I feel a pang of regret in my heart.

Slowly, I ease my head down and kiss her. When she doesn't reject me, I begin to rub against her, sparking her arousal.

**'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed**

**If you keep messing with my head**

**Before I slip under your sheets**

**Can you give me something, please?**

**I can't keeping touching you like this**

**If it's just temporary bliss**

**Just temporary bliss**

I release her and her hands quickly work at my belt, then my pants.

**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**

**(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na) x2**

Once the both of us are fully de-clothed, appearing with everything we came with into this world, Kikyo stretches over the bed and turns off the lamp.

Leaving the both of us the bask in darkness and discover new things only with our senses.

**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**

**Baby why you callin' me?**

**Not another one**

**Not try'na be your whole life**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

_It's too late… I'm stuck in Kikyo's little mind game. I'm right where she wanted me, under her sheets. _

I smirk against her lips as I pull away to nuzzle her neck, relishing in the moans I receive.

_One more chance. I shouldn't, not if I value my sanity, but if she's still here in the morning…. I'll stay._

That's my last thought before the passion washes away all coherent thoughts.

**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**

**Baby why you callin' me?**

**Not another one**

**Not try'na be your whole life**

I wake up first, and – surprise, surprise – Kikyo is now where to be found. I grip the sheets next to me, puncturing little holes in the thin material from my claws, and inhale the stale scent, but Kikyo's been long gone, probably for hours.

_Damn…. I had it coming, though… I had it coming. _

I get up and dress myself, throwing whatever pieces of Kikyo's clothes I find in to corner of the room. I grab my keys and head for the front door.

_However, Kikyo, _I think to myself as I turn the doorknob. _That was your last chance. _

**I can't keep sleeping in your bed**

**If you keep messing with my head**

**Before I slip under your sheets**

**Can you give me something, please?**

**I can't keeping touching you like this**

**If it's just temporary bliss**

**Just temporary bliss**

**Temporary bliss**

I walk out the door to my SUV and climb in. Wearily, I rest my head against the steering wheel when I hear another vehicle pull in. Looking up to peer into my review mirror to see just _who_ parked behind me, my stomach churns.

Stepping out of his fancy black mustang is my old nemesis. Well, _still is_ if anyone cared to ask me. His slick, black hair flies out in every direction. Behind his dark sunglasses, I know from past experience his red eyes burn as they seek out easy prey. No matter how many times I see his slimy form, his skin is always pale; his lips always thin in anticipation or annoyance, or both.

As he walks past my window, I see a flicker of recognition pass over his features as he takes me in: tussled hair, sleepy eyes, wrinkled clothes – everything. He manages to smile and wave at me, however.

**I can't keep sleeping in your bed**

**If you keep messing with my head**

**I can't keep feeling love like this**

**It's not worth temporary bliss**

"Naraku…" I growl out as soon as he looks away, hiding my utter disgust from him. I clutch the steering wheel as a life line as he strolls right up to Kikyo's door.

_Stay! _I order myself. _This is __**her**__life, let her do whatever the hell she wants._

The door opens to reveal a freshened up Kikyo, greeting that slime the same way she greeted me: kiss, chase, and everything.

Only Naraku forgot to close the door – bastard probably did that on purpose just for me.

A/n: Soooo… What do you think?

Yeah, yeah. I still can't believe I had the guts to post this thing – I still feel like taking it down, but… I wanted to hear what _**you **_thought!

(See? Bold, italics, _and_ underlined – I value your opinions!)

Or anyway I can make it better? That's why I'm really posting it, in hopes of _improving_ it!

Till next time!

!

By the way, does anyone know how I could enter one of my stories into a competition? Some of my favorite stories start off (you know, after they go back and rewrite everything) saying they won second, first, whatever place in some writer's competition. Is this related, or another thing all together?

;3


	2. Inuyasha Should've Said No

Inuyasha Should've Said No

DANY96 inspired me to continue this, so I guess this'll be a two-fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Taylor Swift's song, _Should've Said No_

I sit on the windowsill and stare out the window, my eyes unseeing as I gaze through the rain. The weather mirrors my mood; dark, damp, and relentless. After sitting for what seems like ages, wrapped up in my shawl to offer what warmth I long for but can't have, the bright headlights from an SUV cause me to blink and come back to reality.

Yesterday, Sango, my dear friend who has helped me with this realization, told me about Inuyasha's secret life. At least for the better part of the year, Inuyasha has been sneaking behind my back and seeing Kikyo, sleeping with her.

I bite my lip.

_Why'd you go to her, Inuyasha? Was I not good enough for you?_

I lean my head against the windowpane as old memories of our happy friendship conjure themselves against the will of my broken heart.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone**

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"**

A dark figure steps out of the SUV and trudges his way through the rain to the front door. I don't bother to greet him, not anymore. There's a key under the mat, so he can just walk in.

_Maybe I should've hidden the key?_ I shake my head. _Nah, that would've been too mean…_

The doorbell rings, followed by knocking, but I don't make a move to open the door for him. The half-demon finally stops waiting hopelessly at the door, getting soaked, and reaches above the door frame to find the extra key. All of this I can see from my spot on the windowsill in the living room.

At the sound of the door opening, I dry the tears on my cheeks. I wait patiently as Inuyasha makes his way through my house, most likely following my scent his enhanced sense of smell…

I hear the foot steps come to a stop and turn around to face Inuyasha, wet and shivering from his obstacle out in the rain. I remain nonchalant as he asks me what's wrong.

"Wrong?" I ask innocently. "I think we _both _know what's wrong here…" I focus my attention on the dreary world beyond my window.

The silence that follows is so deafening, I want to cry.

"Kagome," I hear him whisper just as a hand caresses the side of my face. I flinch at his touch.

_Really? You'd touch me with compassion after touching **her** with **lust?**_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cries, forcing me to look at him. "Please! I-I… I tried to stop. I've been trying so hard for soo long-"

"Then why didn't you ask for help?"

He looks up at me, confused, but I can see that flicker of hope burn in his eyes.

_Oh, Inuyasha… Even if you did ask, your actions cannot be righted. _

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, with what you did with her**

**Get back to me... (get back to me)**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**

He smiles, still not knowing I've given up on him – still believing I loved him like no other.

_Not anymore. I would have, had he not gone behind my back with Kikyo… That was such a stab in the back, Inuyasha. How can you not see that?_

He lowers to kneel next to me.

"Oh, Kagome! Does-does that mean-" he pauses, looking perplexed for a moment. A clawed finger wipes away some of the rebellious tears. A face of determination sets into his face, a face so determined I can almost believe he'll never stray again.

"I swear, Kagome, that I'll stay by your side for the rest of my days. I'm walking away from her. I truly am! I'm not going to _acknowledge_ her anymore, let alone see her."

I bow my head, glad that my thick, black hair falls to cover my renewed tear-filled eyes.

_But how do I know that, Inuyasha? What if you have another "urge" and fall victim to her whims? What if she knows **when** to call you: during your time as a human on the night of the new-moon?_

**You can see that I've been crying**

**Baby you know all the right things to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same?**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"**

I feel Inuyasha wipe away another stray tear and I bolt up, outraged.

"No, Inuyasha!" I cry. "You shouldn't have paid _any _attention to that woman! You should've just gone home! I'm sure glad I have _some _people who actually _care _about me, or else I never would have found out the God forsaken truth!"

My words hit home, I can see it in his eyes as fear creeps in, fear that I'll leave him for good, but as always, his anger covers up that fragile emotion.

"How can you say I never cared about you? I sure damn well did! And what makes you think I can't stay away from her-"

"Think about what you just said, Inuyasha. Think _hard."_ I glare at him coolly, waiting for him to see his mistake.

_You said you __**did**__ care about me… but I guess you don't care about me enough now to leave me and my wounded heart alone, now do ya?_

I watch as his shoulders slump and horror, plain as day, washes over his face – no other emotion even attempts to cover the dark emotion up. His knees give out and he looks up at me with what can only be an apology on the tips of his tongue. His hands reach up to me, to hug my stressed body and apologize a hundred-fold until I grew sick of him.

His trembling fingers come in contact with my pajama-pant leg.

"No! No, Kagome, don't take it seriously-"

I want to scream.

_Not take it seriously? Inuyasha, do you not understand how important, how major, how **crucial **this is?_

"'Don't take it seriously?'" I scoff, jerking my leg away from him. "Is that how I'm supposed to take your so-called_ redemption_? _Not-_seriously?"

I feel my heart contract in pain. As the tears spill more heavily over my already tear-stained cheeks, I move around him to walk into the kitchen.

_If only you said no that first time…_

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, with what you did with her**

**Get back to me... (get back to me)**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**

I yank the chair at the table out and collapse in it, resting my head on my folded arms on the table. Inuyasha is quick to be by my side and this time, I don't push him away as readily. With a gentle touch, he rubs my back.

In a shaky voice, I ask timidly, "Was it worth it?"

**I can't resist**

**Before you go tell me this:**

**Was it worth it?**

**Was she worth this?**

His soothing hand freezes.

I squeeze my eyes shut and swallow the sob threatening to rip from my throat.

_IT WAS! He **still** thinks it was worth it, even after seeing me like this and making all those promises to me!_

**No... no, no, no...**

Without giving him a chance to open his mouth to pour out more false promises and lies, I push him away with enough force to push him out of the chair.

"GO AWAY, INUYASHA!" I scream at him, knowing full-well that his ears will be ringing for a while after this. He flinches. He tries to speak again, but I feverishly shake my head, my disheveled black hair flying everywhere. "NO! LEAVE! NOW!"

I get up before he can open his big, fat, mouth again and run for my room. I slam the door shut hard enough, the walls rattle.

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've know that word, with what you did with her**

**Get back to me... (get back to me)**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me**

I throw myself at the bedroom window, watching as that soaked figure in red walks to his car. My hearts yearns for him, but I know, however possible, it will find a way to break into more pieces. I can feel his anger seething up through the rain as he sits in his vehicle, thrashing inside.

_Don't beat yourself too hard, Inuyasha… After all, you were at your weakest moment and she simply caught you: hook, line, and sinker._

From all the stress he physically vented out, I know he'll be feeling it in the morning.

_But the emotional pain will forever be there, in your heart… Just like it will be in mine…_

So with one last look at the retreating taillights, I wipe away my tears, knowing it was a vain task because more were to arrive.

A/n: As requested, here's the sequel to Temporary Bliss! This was my first attempt at a non-traditional style, well, you know: _not_ able to sneak inside somewhere in the original series and let it be plausible…

O.o

Not that I was planning anything!

*International police knock at my door*

.

NOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

*Random window breaks and a bottle of laughing gas is thrown in*

*S.W.A.T. team rams through door and puts me in handcuffs, dragging me away*

Haha! They're coming to take me away, haha! They're coming to take me away, hoho, hehe, haha! To the happy farm – where the life is beautiful _all _the time-

*Some random person knocks me out*

*piece of paper falls out of my pocket*

**Help me! Review, saying I am _not_ apart of some scheme to make myself secretly famous without her knowing, and _maybe_ they'll let me go!**

…

**Maybe… **

*door slams behind me, without my computer*


End file.
